


Spark

by hilaryfaye



Series: Flickering [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Andromeda Lyre (OFC), Calida (OFC), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the Lights, Calida was the most hot-tempered and dangerous. It was argued (quietly, where she could not hear) that Calida may not even be a Light at all, only some distant cousin, older and stranger than even the stars. Whether or not any of this was true, Kozmotis did not much care. It wasn’t as if anyone would have been interested in hearing a corporal’s thoughts on the matter, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Fire was a sorcery all its own, fickle and untameable. It only cooperated where it chose, and for all the light it brought, there were always shadows dancing at the edges.

It was for that reason, that of all the Lights that guarded the cities of the Golden Age, the one Kozmotis Pitchiner trusted least was Calida. 

Of all the Lights, Calida was the most hot-tempered and dangerous. It was argued (quietly, where she could not hear) that Calida may not even be a Light at all, only some distant cousin, older and stranger than even the stars. 

Whether or not any of this was true, Kozmotis did not much care. It wasn’t as if anyone would have been interested in hearing a corporal’s thoughts on the matter, anyway. What he cared about was that Calida seemed to take a special interest in the army base, strolling through it and leaving a path of scorched grass and the smell of smoke in her wake. 

Worse was the fact that a good handful of the few soldiers Kozmotis was responsible for were fascinated with her, and Calida knew it.

How couldn’t she? She was an anomaly even in their world, as beautiful and powerful as any star. 

Kozmotis knew she was nearby when he smelled the grass smoldering under her feet. He glanced up and found her sitting directly across from him, picking up a stray twig and watching the fire spiral from her fingertips along the dead wood. The heat radiating off of her was palpable, as were the stares of the other soldiers. 

This was perhaps the most still Kozmotis had ever seen Calida. (Not that he had seen her many times, and even then only from a distance.) She was usually as lively as the flames, and likely to pose a risk to their very flammable canvas tents. At the moment, she was as still as embers, the stone on which she was perched slowly blackening.

Calida glanced at him as if just noticing his presence. “I’m waiting for someone.” As if he’d asked. 

Kozmotis returned his attention to the book he had been reading, which almost seemed to offend her. The flickering orange glow that always surrounded her seemed to flare a bit, but she turned her face away as if she was ignoring him. 

Kozmotis wondered briefly who would dare to keep a Light--let alone one like Calida--waiting. It seemed like something that would offend the woman infamous for her temper, and yet she seemed as calm as any Light, if not as patient. She set fire to a good few twigs and was scorching designs into the grass (much to Kozmotis’ unease) before the party she was awaiting arrived.

He assumed at first it was the Lunanoff family--for whom he rose and bowed as if it were a reflex. Calida, however, swept past the Lunanoffs without so much as a nod, instead excitedly greeting a young Light boy.

Young Lights were uncommon, but not unheard of. This one was Nightlight, who had travelled with the Lunanoffs for longer than most could remember. He seemed to know Calida well. 

And he must have been impervious to her fires because she swept him off his feet into a hug. “Nightlight,” she cried, “Thank all the stars you’re back, I’ve so much to tell you.”

Nightlight grinned when she set him back on his feet. Calida must have towered more than two and a half heads taller than the boy, but she bent so she could more or less look him in the eye, smiling like a coconspirator. She murmured something in a low voice that made the boy laugh, and sparks popped around Calida as she giggled.

Kozmotis stepped sharply on the foot of a Private who was not-so-subtly ogling Calida. “Don’t hurt your eyes,” he muttered. 

 

The Lunanoffs had disappeared to have a private word with the general. Kozmotis, rather unhappily, was left to remind (and be reminded by his superiors) that it was generally the best policy to keep out of Calida’s way, unless she directly spoke to you. Kozmotis considered himself rather good at this--since when Calida took into her head to visit the base, Kozmotis found reasons to be anywhere but the part of the base where she was.

That night it was proving to be more difficult than usual. It was as if every turn he took to avoid the two Lights--because Nightlight and Calida were thoroughly engaged in a conversation--only put him closer to their proximity. 

Eventually he gave up avoiding her presence, resigning himself to sit by the fireside (the mess hall being full) where a bottle of wine was being shared along with rumors that there would soon be a Light joining the fleet to help battle the Fearlings. 

“The Lights never leave the cities,” Kozmotis said. “It’s their chosen duty to protect them.”

Lance Corporal Lyre, who’d brought it up, shrugged. “I know my history as well as you, but it’s what they say. Some Light’s taken it upon themselves to go out and fight the dark like the rest of us.”

Kozmotis glanced at Calida and Nightlight, who seemed to be deep in discussion. Nightlight was frowning, and it seemed almost like Calida was defending herself. Lyre followed his gaze. “Now imagine it was her,” she said, smirking. “Just what we all need, an open flame on our ships.”

Kozmotis took the wine from her. “A hard rain would kill her.”

The flames of their fire shot up two feet, startling the five of them. Calida was gazing at them, a hand on her hip. She must have been a good thirty meters away. “It would take more than a little drizzle to do anything to me, Corporal Pitchiner.” 

“The flames have ears.” Lyre smiled. “You know what, I’m not so sure I’d mind if she’s going to be joining us. I’d like to see a few Fearlings on fire.”

Kozmotis looked caustically at Lyre. 

 

To be fair, of everyone in the base, Lance Corporal Andromeda Lyre knew Kozmotis best of all. 

It had a fair amount to do with the fact that she considered him to be the closest thing she had to a brother. The pair walked on patrol, the Lunanoffs and the Lights having departed. “They want to hear from you too, you know,” Andromeda said. She was referring to her two sisters, at home in the city where she’d been born. 

Kozmotis’ mouth was in a grim line. “I don’t know what to write.”

“Anything. Stars know, Perse and Theo would read and memorize a letter detailing your daily routine. They just want to know that you still think about them.” Andromeda chewed on the inside of her lip, and gave him a friendly nudge. “They want to know their big brother is still alive.”

Kozmotis smiled a little. He looked out into the darkness just beyond the base. “Tell me that nonsense about a Light joining us was just a baseless rumor.”

“Well, I’d love to, but I heard it from Orion, who works in the offices.”

“And he heard it from?”

“Well you know how he is... he probably snooped where his nose didn’t belong. So really I can’t say.” Andromeda and Kozmotis stopped by a brazier, warming their hands. Kozmotis eyed the fire warily. “You don’t suppose she can listen through any fire?”

Andromeda didn’t ask who he meant. “I wouldn’t know, but if she can, you might not want to say anything that might piss her off.” The flames gave no indication that Calida might be listening in. 

“She could be dangerous, if she can.”

“I think the general is well aware of that.” Andromeda stepped away, adjusting her coat. She smoothed a stray black hair from her face. “If I had to make a guess about any of the Lights joining us, though, it would be her. The rest of them are too...”

“Like Pookas without chocolate?”

Andromeda considered that and nodded. “If it is her, I know you well enough to know you’ll be quietly and royally furious.” 

“I’ll be smart enough to keep that to myself,” Kozmotis replied. “It’s not my place to judge those decisions.”

“It will be someday, and don’t pretend you’re not already on that track, Pitch. You’re lined up for a promotion soon.”

Kozmotis laughed softly, shaking his head. “And I’ll have the grand high rank of sergeant then. Not much to get too excited about.” He strolled along, pausing only to frown at the blackened grass. “How does she not burn the city down?”

Andromeda snorted. “You know she only does that because it annoys the hell out of the general. And you, apparently.”

Kozmotis shook his head. “And this is the woman you want to join us in the fight.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want her on our side.” Andromeda joined him again, continuing on their patrol. “Thought so.”

Kozmotis rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I just don’t want to be on the same ship as her.”

 

Kozmotis was going to crush Andromeda’s foot if he heard one more giggle out of her. She was the only person who found this absolutely hysterical and he was going to fling her overboard if she didn’t shut up. 

Looking the most normal Kozmotis had ever seen a Light look, Calida was strolling around the deck, admiring the ship. 

It was like she’d found an off switch for the fire. Smoke wasn’t issuing from everything she touched, her black hair lay still instead of curling like an extinguished candle, and no low flames danced over the back of her hand. She still glowed, of course, like a lantern. Orange and yellow, and every now and then a dash of something white hot.

Nightlight was there for a few moments, and it looked like he and Calida were having some kind of silent argument. Calida shot him a stern look, little wisps of smoke appearing under her hair, and the boy held up his hands in defeat. Calida mussed his hair and smiled, and the boy shot off into the sky, to rejoin the Lunanoffs on their moon clipper.

Calida sighed, and turned to say something to the captain of the ship. Kozmotis missed much of what happened next because he was busy in the lower decks, but he would hear plenty about it in rumors later.

Apparently a couple of the Light elders of the city had shown up at some point to say farewell to Calida. It was obvious to everyone that Calida was as happy to be leaving as the elders were to be rid of her. The fiery Light had apparently outstayed her welcome years ago. 

Technically speaking, Calida was not a part of their army. She was only an ally, and she wasn’t particularly fond of taking orders.

Kozmotis was not looking forward to being trapped on the same galleon as her. 

And the longer he spent on that ship, the less sure he was that anyone had fully thought this agreement through. 

Calida tended to get bored. When she got bored, no one was happy. Unlike Nightlight, and many of the other Lights, Calida couldn’t fly off at will. She needed something to burn through. So, trapped on a ship—a ship flammable enough that she was forced to keep her fire to an absolute minimum—she devised other ways of entertaining herself.

At first it was relatively harmless. A few soldiers got firsthand experience with what it was like to take a tumble in the sack with Calida. (Kozmotis heard plenty, though he tried not to.) There were jokes, songs… and then it started to get out of hand.

Anyone who annoyed her usually got singed hair. She tried to keep herself busy in the kitchen, but the cooks soon complained of her scorching the food. Before too long, it wasn’t uncommon for there to be scorch mars on the ship itself, and that was something that couldn’t be tolerated. No one wanted to figure out that their Light was going to kill them all by setting the ship alight.

There probably wasn’t a person on board who didn’t hear the vicious argument between her and the captain. She was bursting with energy and she needed a target—a target they hoped to provide her with soon.

 

It would have made sense, given the pure size of the cosmos, if finding Fearlings was nearly impossible.

Finding Fearlings wasn’t the problem. It was keeping them from finding you.

They got to see Calida in action after little more than three weeks.

 

The ship creaked in the stillness. The crew didn’t make an unnecessary sound, and even Calida was quiet, smoke curling around her face, but otherwise no sign of her usual flames.

Kozmotis was stationed not far from her. He’d gotten rather uncomfortably familiar with the Light—and also with the fact that she cheated at cards. Andromeda had come complaining to him more than once that Calida had stripped her of whatever she’d been foolish enough to gamble that time.

“Tell me, Corporal,” Calida said in a low voice, “Do they attack all at once, or do some of them lurk, waiting to strike when you’re distracted?”

Kozmotis had opened his mouth to answer when they heard the low wail. Everyone looked up. Calida drew in a sharp breath at the sight—a great shadowy beast bearing down on the ship. Its long tail whipped out behind it, maw opened as it howled. Fearlings never attacked alone, except when they were as old and powerful as this one—bigger than any Kozmotis had ever seen.

Kozmotis flinched as Calida burst into open flame, white hot from the weeks of containment. She spiraled up to meet the beast, scraping along its side. The Fearling creature’s shriek made the soldiers clap their hands to their ears. The smell of sizzling flesh filled the air. Kozmotis could swear he could hear Calida laughing.

When he looked up again, the Fearling was trying to test the limits of the flame, trying to find a weak spot, even as it flinched away and shrieked in pain when Calida burned it. He couldn’t pick out Calida’s individual features, only the fire that surrounded her and the way she ran wild over the Fearling. The stench of it burning was enough to make his stomach churn and bile rise to the back of his throat.

He caught hold of the rail as the ship lurched, struck by the Fearling’s tail as it writhed. The Fearling fell past them, still burning and screeching enough that Kozmotis realized the blood on the side of his face was coming from his ear. A smoldering ember of a woman fell to the ship’s deck, and it wasn’t until the cries of the Fearling faded that the smoke around her cleared.

Everyone stared at her, crouched on the deck. No one moved.

Warily, Kozmotis took a few steps forward, and extended his hand. “Calida?”

She looked up at him. Her eyes were black as coal, and smoke still trailed from her lips and nose. “Probably not a good idea for you to touch me right now, Corporal.”

Kozmotis withdrew his hand. “…Are you alright?”

“Only tired.” She climbed to her feet. The deck was smoking quietly under her feet. The soldiers and the crew eyed it warily. “I… I should go to my cabin. Rest.”

Calida’s cabin was reinforced with a layer of steel, to keep her from destroying the rest of the ship. She dragged herself across the deck, no one offering her any help, for fear of being burned. Her skin was flushed as an ember.

Kozmotis looked over the edge of the ship. He couldn’t see if the Fearling was still burning, or what had happened to it at all. Perhaps it was dead.

“Pitch.” Andromeda caught his arm. “Help me out.”

“With what?”

“The ship’s doctor can’t do crap for Calida. Me and lucky you get to make up for that.” She handed him a heavy sack, not explaining what was in it. “Come on.”

Kozmotis sighed, deciding not to argue even though he outranked her. He looked in the bag. “Kindling?”

“It’s what she asked for.”

“What did this used to be?”

“A chair or three.” Andromeda pulled him along, knocking on Calida’s cabin door. They got a grumble in response. Andromeda pushed the door open, and they were greeted with a wave of heat and the smell of burning hair.

There was a low sunken area full of coals where Calida was laying with her back to them, hair pulled over her face. Kozmotis and Andromeda stared awkwardly at her, not sure what to do.

“Just give me the kindling,” Calida groaned, “If you could… build it up around me like you were going to start a fire…” She whimpered, and didn’t say anymore.

Kozmotis glanced at Andromeda. She had the grim face of a nurse seeing someone bloodied up. “Well,” she said, “Let’s get to it.” She crouched down next to the pit, rummaging through the bag and beginning to prop the kindling against Calida’s back. Kozmotis hesitated, and went to follow suit.

“Mm, hello, Corporal.” Calida’s eyes were unamused. “Seems you and I have a nasty habit of running into each other.”

Kozmotis grimaced. “Did you kill that Fearling?”

“I think I did. Maimed it forever, at the very least.” She closed her eyes and winced as if something had pained her. “It’s hard… burning them. I didn’t expect it to be so… cold.” She shivered violently, jostling the kindling that was beginning to catch and burn. She curled into the fetal position, and stayed there until Kozmotis and Andromeda had finished, and left.

 


	2. Part Two

Kozmotis was sent to check on Calida that night during the watch. She was still lying in the coals, but she looked remarkably better. Kozmotis had to press his shirt over his mouth to keep from inhaling the smoke.

“Corporal, you don’t need to smother yourself on my account.” She rose, dimming from open flame and resuming a mere orange glow. She ushered him back out onto the deck, where she stood like lantern light. She gave him a sort of smile, and went to stand at the bow, looking out into the darkness. The crew and the soldiers gave her a wary distance.

They did not trust anything they didn’t understand. A normal Light was enough mystery.

Kozmotis made his way up to the bow, standing just behind her. “You’re not a Light, are you? Not really.”

Calida gave no indication she’d heard, but after a long moment, she spoke. “I was.”

Kozmotis clasped his hands behind his back. She never turned or looked back at him, but she did speak. “Whether the light or the fire came first I don’t remember. It was too long ago. But we had a choice—we could remain what we were, as the Lights, or we could adopt the fire for our own. We would have more power, in short bursts, but… there was always the danger of the fire dying. Most didn’t want to take the risk.” She held a hand up before her face, low flames dancing between her fingers. “I did.”

Kozmotis watched the flame. “You’re owed plenty of thanks for what you’ve done today. I’m not sure we could have faced a Fearling of that size and walked away with so little damage without you.”

Calida gave a low laugh. “I’m sure.” She extinguished the flame in her palm, drawing her hand close to her heart. “You have the makings of quite an officer, Corporal.”

Kozmotis glanced at her, eyebrows raised. “Do I?”

“Any man brave enough to approach me after seeing that has the makings of quite something.” She let her hand fall to her side. “I do hope we don’t come up against anything much bigger than that.”

 

The Fearlings they faced in the weeks following were smaller and more numerous than that first. They came on the ship and Kozmotis and the others had to rely on their swords, while Calida ran through them like a torch, burning blinding bright and draining herself of most of her energy, spending the next several hours after a battle recuperating in her coal pit.

Kozmotis was the only person who ever went near her after a battle.

“I’m beginning to think you like me, Corporal,” Calida said caustically, touching only his armor as he helped her to her feet after an especially vicious encounter.

“You’re a necessary annoyance,” Kozmotis replied.

Calida smiled. Kozmotis nudged open the door to her cabin, carrying her inside to her pit. She sagged into the coals with a groan, releasing her hold on Kozmotis’ armor, which had gotten uncomfortably warm.

“I’m really beginning to question how it is that three soldiers got to know you personally without being severely burned in some rather uncomfortable places.” Kozmotis fed kindling and firewood into the pit.

“When I’m well-rested my control is much better, as you may recall.” Calida rested on one elbow. “That’s why your friend Lyre’s playing cards are still in one piece.” She pulled her hair back out of her face, turning a comfortable yellow as the flames began to lick around her. “You seem awfully close with Lyre.”

“She’s the closest thing I have to family,” Kozmotis said.

“What happened to your other family?”

Kozmotis wasn’t quick to answer. “Fearlings.”

Calida nodded. “I see.”

Kozmotis sat back a moment, an arm across his knee. He wasn’t sure he could say that he liked Calida, but... he was comfortable with her, now. Perhaps it was because they had fought together, or maybe she only seemed less of a nuisance because she had a chance to push herself to the limits.

Calida stretched in the coals and the fire as if it were a bath. Kozmotis wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, wondering how it was that these fires seemed to recharge her so much. 

“Are there other Lights like you?”

Calida didn’t open her eyes. “Oh, a few. At least there were, I don’t know if they still live. All Lights risk going out, but those of us who took up the fire...” Calida grimaced. “We are... especially fragile.” She peered at him under one eyelid. “I know I told you it would take more than a little rain to kill me, but the water is a danger. Drop me in an ocean and I’d die from the flames being extinguished long before I drowned.”

“But if you had ‘control,’ if the flames weren’t on your skin?”

“The cold still does awful things to me.” She paused, rolling onto her side. “Why are you so curious? Not thinking of killing me, are you?” She grinned.

Kozmotis smiled. “No, only replacing you with someone less annoying.”

“Oh, you’ll be hard pressed for that, Corporal. Those of us who take up the fire are never as come as those who don’t.” She snapped her teeth at him. “Makes us wilder. Better in the sack, too.” She winked.

“You’re going to to be a danger to my virtue,” Kozmotis replied. 

“You’re what, twenty? You shouldn’t have any virtue left for me to endanger.”

“Twenty two,” he corrected.

“It’s all the same when I’m so blasted old,” Calida replied. “You enlisted late, Corporal.”

“Andromeda wanted to enlist with me, and she’s three years younger than I.”

Calida seemed impressed. “Quite the brother, you are.”

There was a sharp knock on the door. “Aye, Pitch,” Andromeda called, “Unless you two are up to something I’d rather not see, the sergeant wants to see you.”

Kozmotis got to his feet, trying unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment. 

“If she thinks I’m stupid enough to let one of you fragile idiots get burned for the sake of a good time...” Calida shook her head. Kozmotis glanced back thinking to reply, but was struck by the look on her face. 

It was sad, withdrawn. She noticed him looking and the expression disappeared behind indifference. “Go on, then, I won’t have someone blaming me for your being late. Off with you.”

Kozmotis left, wondering. 

 

They docked at a city for a few weeks rest. Calida was the first to flee the ship, grateful for the freedom to singe something without everyone around her jumping like she was Death. 

“You know what everyone’s saying, don’t you?” Andromeda asked. Kozmotis was buttoning his doublet, steeling himself for seeing Andromeda’s sisters for the first time in months. 

“Refresh my memory.”

“Well they’re all convinced that you’re sleeping with Calida, for one.” Kozmotis snorted. “For another thing, someone’s apparently convinced that your great-great grandmother was a Light--” He arched an eyebrow at that, “--and that Calida’s really only some kind of half-Light witch.”

Andromeda held her hands up in the air. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m only telling you what I’ve heard.”

Kozmotis gave a noncommittal grunt. Andromeda frowned. “Enjoying your new rank, Sergeant?”

Kozmotis gave her a look. “It isn’t about the rank, Andy.”

That smoothed her feathers a bit. He only called her Andy when he was trying to be affectionate. “I know you didn’t write to Perse and Theo,” she said. “They’ll be madder than a nest of hornets, and you’ll deserve it.”

Kozmotis laughed softly. “They can’t hold a grudge for more than thirty seconds.”

“That doesn’t mean you get a free pass, you--” she snapped her jaw shut, holding back some undoubtedly impolite remark. Kozmotis looked up and saw the reason why. 

The shooting star pilot was a little round, and completely out of place on a military ship, but Kozmotis and Andromeda knew her well. “Ada,” Andromeda cried, scooping up the pilot with a delighted smile. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Ada laughed, returning Andromeda’s hug. “Well, you know how postage is between shooting stars and ships.”

Kozmotis patted Ada on the back. “Good to see you’ve come back in one piece.”

“Oh, there were a few close calls, but I love a good adrenaline rush.” Ada flashed a grin. “But if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to debauch your little sister.”

Kozmotis raised his palms in surrender, smirking. “I’m sure. Try not to knock down a building or anything.”

“It’s not any fun unless you at least demolish a bed,” Andromeda replied with a wolfish grin, wrapping her arms around Ada.

Kozmotis laughed and jogged down onto the docks with his kit over his shoulder. He wasn’t rightly sure what he was going to do for these two weeks leave, but he’d find something.

 

As predicted, Persephone and Theodora were furious with him. “Not a single letter for six months,” Theo said, swatting him with her purse. “Thank the stars for Andy or we’d have assumed you died!”

Kozmotis ducked a swipe from Persephone, who (though only fifteen) threw quite the punch. “We ought to make you sleep on the street for that!”

“Fortunately for you, we’re of a nobler disposition than that.” Theo frowned at him. “You think you’d have the grace to tell your sisters that Calida of all people had joined your ship.”

“I didn’t have anything to tell you that Andy already had.” Kozmotis sidestepped another swipe from Persephone, catching her around the middle and throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Pitch!” she wailed, thumping his back with her fists.

“Maybe if you stop trying to attack me I’ll put you down.”

Persephone huffed, and he set her back on her feet. “Where is Andy, anyway?”

“Ada turned up at the docks,” Kozmotis explained. 

“Oh.”

“Well that’ll please Mum and Dad,” Theodora said caustically. 

Kozmotis didn’t answer. Mister and Madame Lyre did not care much more for Ada than they did for Kozmotis. They may have been kind enough to house him after his family had been taken by Fearlings, but it had always been clear to Kozmotis that he was not their family. 

The girls, however...

“Big brother,” Persephone said, clutching his arm, “Do you think we could meet Calida?”

“She’d burn all your hair off the moment you annoyed her,” Kozmotis said, tugging on her braid. 

“Well you’re not bald yet, so we probably stand a chance.” Theodora smiled. They were in the town square, lost in the hubbub. Children were playing in the fountain, Lights flitting overhead, and Kozmotis was glad to see it all. It was good to be reminded that venturing in the silent darkness between the stars was all to protect this. 

“But do you think we can?” Persephone asked again.

Kozmotis looked at her, with her earnest expression. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said. As if he’d ever really say no to any of those sisters. Persephone cried out in delight and hugged him. 

“If she says no I don’t want to hear you complaining,” he warned.

“I know, I know.” Persephone gave that same crooked grin Andromeda always made. 

“Frankly I just want to ask her how she puts up with you,” Theodora said, giving him a gentle shove. 

“Her calm demeanor and saintly temperament.” 

 

Finding Calida the next day was what proved to be most difficult. There was a palace where many of the Lights stayed, but whenever he asked after her, they said that Calida was out. He finally lied and said he had a message from his commanding officer, and was told that he’d find Calida in the south courtyard.

In said courtyard was a bonfire twenty feet high. Calida was somewhere in the thick of it, and another Light was tending the flames. 

The bonfire dropped to a mere five or six feet, and Calida poked her head out. “Do you want something, Sergeant? It’s usually considered impolite to interrupt someone’s bath.”

Kozmotis glanced at the other Light. Calida shooed them away, saying she didn’t need them for the moment. “Apologies, I didn’t realize I was interrupting.”

“Yes, yes, anyway what is it? If that idiot you call your commanding officer wants to talk to me, he can go f--”

“I came to invite you to dinner.”

Well that shut her up. Calida’s eyebrows rose. “Dinner?”

“With my sisters and I,” Kozmotis added. “The younger two expressed an interest in meeting you. We’d all understand if you said no.”

“Why would I say no?”

Kozmotis wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that. Calida pulled her hair over one shoulder, flames licking at her back. “When?”

“Ah, tomorrow night.”

“If you turn up to escort me, Sergeant, I’d be happy to.” Before Kozmotis could say anything else, the flames spiked again, hiding Calida from sight. He watched the bonfire a moment, and turned to leave, wondering what exactly had just happened.

 

“You... the four of you... invited that Light... into our house.” 

Technically, Kozmotis wasn’t supposed to be hearing this conversation, but Andromeda was hardly a quiet arguer, and Persephone and Theodora had insisted he eavesdrop with them.

“Yes, Mum, we did. She saved my and Pitch’s hides more times than either of us can count. What’ve you got against her?”

“Nothing, but Andromeda, the woman is a walking torch.”

“She’s perfectly capable of controlling it, Mum, how else do you think she kept from burning down our ship?” Andromeda sounded aggravated. “I don’t know why you’re fussing so much about this, Calida’s a hero.”

“I’m not fussing,” Madame Lyre replied sharply. “But I’ve heard rumors about Kozmotis and that woman--”

“Hogwash,” Andromeda interrupted. “Mutterings from people who don’t understand that Calida’s not a monster and that Kozmotis is just doing what needs to be done.” Andromeda’s voice dropped then, low enough to be serious but not so low the rest of them couldn’t hear. “Someday,” she said, “Pitch is going to be a bloody general, and you’re going to regret you didn’t stick him with the Lyre name when he was fifteen.”

There was a silence. Theodora glanced at Kozmotis, who wouldn’t look at her. 

“Well then,” Madame Lyre said softly, “We had best prepare for Calida’s visit, hadn’t we?”

 

“You look handsome, Sergeant.” Calida smiled over her fingertips. “I hope you’re not dressing up on my account.”

Kozmotis laughed softly, opening the door to the low carriage. “Hardly. My sisters insisted I look like this.”

“Didn’t you tell them I’ve seen you after battle and you’re hardly very pretty?” Calida had chosen a stark black dress, which only made her soft yellow glow more noticeable. She must have pulled the fire deep under to look as much like a normal Light as she did--though the heat coming off her was still unavoidable. She pressed her fingertips to her lips again, watching him. She always smelled like smoke. “You look like you want to ask me a question, Sergeant.”

Kozmotis shifted. “It’s not my place to ask.”

“Thinking like that might make you friends but it won’t really get you anywhere.” She sat up. “I suppose it’s about the fire? That’s usually what you ask about.”

They gazed at each other. Calida smiled softly. It wasn’t inviting, and it wasn’t meant to be. There was something she apparently found amusing about the whole situation. 

“If you can control the fire, pull it inside yourself,” Kozmotis said at last, “Can you pull it so deep it’s like you never had it at all?”

Calida gazed at him a moment. “You know no one who wasn’t a Light has ever asked me that before. You want to know if I can smother the flames without killing myself. Go back to being a normal Light.”

Kozmotis held up his palms. “I was only curious.”

“I know. It’s that curiosity tempered by your ability to take orders and kill Fearlings that makes you a good soldier.” She studied him a moment. “Truth be told, I don’t know. I’ve never tried for more than a few days a time. You get used to the highs and lows of the fire. It’s like having a constant rush; like being on a shooting star going at top speed forever. Sometimes you feel sick, sometimes you’d give anything for it to stop... but when it does it feels wrong. Like you’re stuck in one place. 

“Like you’ve put a rock on your chest and you can’t breathe properly.

“So I don’t know, Sergeant. But if i can, I don’t want to--it’d be miserable.”

The carriage rattled quietly over the cobblestones. Calida looked at her hand, bemused. “As it is, I feel like a caged bird at the moment.”

“Do you ever regret taking the fire?”

“Do you ever regret becoming a soldier?” She looked at him like she already knew the answer. “I’m not sure I know any other way to live.” Calida caught a leaf in the breeze. It began to burn from the inside out. She waited until it was ashes in her palm and let them trail into the air. 

“You don’t talk a lot, do you?”

“I’m never sure what to say to you,” Kozmotis admitted.

Calida nodded. “Hopefully your sisters won’t have that problem.”

 


	3. Part Three

Persephone certainly didn’t. She had to be told to let others get a word in, though Calida seemed to appreciate her earnestness. Calida’s laugh was loud as was her conversation, and no topic was too much for her. 

Kozmotis could feel Madame Lyre’s eyes on him, but he did his best to ignore her. 

Calida had ended up sitting between Theodora and Persephone. Kozmotis was across from her, with Mister Lyre on his left and Andromeda on his right and Madame Lyre at the head of the table. Calida glanced at him every now and again, as if gauging something about him.

“So there are other Lights like you?”

“There were a few, but I haven’t seen them in an age.” She twirled a fork through her fingertips, spearing a bite without looking at her plate. Kozmotis realized—and perhaps none of his sisters did—that what Calida was really saying was that she was alone.

Calida glanced suddenly at Mister and Madame Lyre. Her eyes slid to Kozmotis. He couldn’t read her expression.

 

Calida indulged the girls in a bit of a performance.  Fiery butterflies and lions, lighting every candle in a row without touching a single wick. Theodora and Persephone were delighted, and their parents at least amused.’

Andromeda sat close to Kozmotis, her arms folded across her chest. “I think she’s doing this for you.”

Kozmotis glanced at her. “Andy?”

“You and I were the only ones who would even go near her after a battle.” Andromeda looked up at him. “And you were the only one who really talked to her.”

Kozmotis watched Theodora and Persephone cheering for Calida as she shaped an enormous flaming rose, which bloomed in her hands. He couldn’t imagine that Calida would ever do anything except for her own sake… but then, she had decided to go out to fight the Fearlings. It wasn’t the first time a Light had done that, but usually they preferred to guard rather than to attack.

“Pitch,” Andromeda said, “You ever think you should get out of this house? I mean, I know my parents…”

“Theo and Perse would never forgive me.” Kozmotis glanced at her. “And neither would you.”

Andromeda sighed. “I would understand. Mum and Dad—”

“I’ve accepted it. I don’t need their acceptance.”

“You’re a rotten liar.”

Kozmotis grimaced. “I’d like it, but I’ve learned to live without it.”

Andromeda shook her head. “You need a lover or something because otherwise I’m afraid you’ll become a bitter old prune.”

Kozmotis shoved her off of the bench. “I appreciate your support.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I am a wonderful friend and sister; you’re just a stupid boy.”

 

“They’re lovely girls.” Calida had opted to walk rather than take the carriage. “You dote on them.”

“They’re the only family I have left.” He glanced at Calida, now glowing a healthy orange again, flickering like a candle flame. The sun had set, and Calida was like her own lantern. “You don’t have any family, do you?”

“Most Lights don’t. But they have their friends.”

“They.”

Calida smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “You do pay attention. I was beginning to wonder.”

“As far as you know, you’re the only Light left who has the fire.”

Calida nodded. “The last of my kind. If that does dampen the mood, nothing does.” She clasped her hands together. “And, you know, the others don’t trust me. I’m too wild, too dangerous.” She rolled her eyes. “As if I’ve ever seriously harmed anyone or anything that wouldn’t have harmed me.” He noticed that she was careful to add the ‘seriously.’ Calida flexed her fingers, looking at her hand. “Everyone else is so fragile around fire.”

Kozmotis stopped, and Calida noticed when she was two steps away. She turned, puzzled. “Sergeant?”

He rolled his right sleeve up, revealing the beginning of a mottled burn scar. Calida’s mouth tightened. If anyone could recognize a scar like that, it was her. “How did you get that, Sergeant?”

“Persephone set her room on fire with an overturned lantern. She was ten, I was seventeen. Madame Lyre ran in to rescue her, but she froze up at the sight of the flames. She just couldn’t move.” Calida’s black eyes bored into Kozmotis as he spoke. She was taking in every word, as if she were memorizing them. “So I ran in. Got Madame out of the way and grabbed Persephone, went back to beat out the flames.”

He grimaced. “My sleeve caught fire. I didn’t even notice until I had beaten out the rest of the fire.”

Calida’s hands went a gentle yellow, and she pulled his sleeve back down to his wrist. “No wonder that girl adores you so much.”

“Madame has never forgiven me for doing what she couldn’t.” Kozmotis noted that Calida grasped his hand for a moment, and then let it go, drawing her hands back close to her body.

“Then she’s a fool.” Calida turned and they resumed their walk. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. “A burn like that, and you were still fool enough to offer me your hand when I was burning like a sword at forge.”

“You needed help.”

Calida shook her head. “Madame Lyre may be a fool, but you’re an idiot.”

Kozmotis smiled.

“Don’t smile like that; people will think you’re charming.” Calida brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“You don’t want me to be charming?” Kozmotis asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Charming young soldiers tend to end up charming young corpses.” She didn’t make any attempt to soften the statement. “I prefer you alive.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you liked me.”

“It’s a good thing you know better, then.” A line appeared between her eyebrows. She looked troubled.

When they reached the Light palace, Calida turned. “Dinner was lovely, and I like your sisters. But never invite me within fifty meters of their parents ever again. I can tell, you know, when I’m not wanted.” She looked tired. “And I’d rather not deal with that again.”

Kozmotis drew in a breath, and nodded. “I understand.”

Calida gazed at him a long moment, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Her skin felt flush and a little feverish. “Thank you, Sergeant. I enjoyed myself.”

Kozmotis chose to believe his face was flushed because of the warmth coming off of Calida. “It’s Kozmotis.”

Calida raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Kozmotis. A good name. It suits you.” She turned toward the gates. “Goodnight, Kozmotis.”

“Goodnight, Calida.”

 

He didn’t see her again during the two weeks of leave. Though, thanks to the combined efforts of the three Lyre sisters, he spent plenty of time in the company of people they thought would be a good match for him.

When they again boarded the ship, Calida arrived with a large supply of kindling and larger logs for her cabin. She didn’t say much to anyone, or even really pay that much attention to Kozmotis. He felt a little annoyed without knowing why. Andromeda eyed him thoughtfully when he mentioned it to her.

“Pitchiner!”

Kozmotis turned, and grinned. “Nocturne!”

Warrant Officer Saul Nocturne and he had always got on well. They had gotten out of more than a few scrapes together, and Kozmotis would have trusted Saul with his life.  He already had.

Andromeda slipped away, only giving the briefest hello to Saul. He had harbored feelings for her for quite some time, but Andromeda was decidedly devoted to Ada, and as it was, Saul never would have dreamed of courting a fellow soldier, let alone a junior officer. He nodded at Andromeda and turned to Kozmotis, smiling. “I’ve been hearing quite the rumors, Koz. I’d have dismissed them if I hadn’t heard that Calida was the Lyre house for dinner.”

“Theo and Perse wanted to meet her,” Kozmotis said, knowing that teasing smile on Saul’s face wasn’t going to go away.

“Right,” Saul said, “And nothing else at all happened?”

“Nothing whatsoever,” Kozmotis replied.

“I’ll remember that when you come back from leave with singed trousers,” Saul said, giving him a shove. “How are you?”

“Well enough.” Kozmotis grinned. “And you? How’s your brother?”

“Causing trouble like he always is.” He noticed the captain coming, and straightened his posture. “Guess I better put on the soldier. I’ll see you belowdecks, Sergeant.”

Kozmotis nodded, with a salute. “Sir.”

 

Kozmotis had an hour free that evening, and he found Calida sitting next to the rail, watching the stars go by. He sat near her, waiting for her to speak first.

“Your friend seems to be under the impression that we’re lovers.” She rested one arm on the rail, her face turned away from him.

“I think most of them are.”

“Hmm.” Calida glanced at him. “Funny. You’re one of the few who’s not even tried to kiss me.”

Kozmotis put his arms across the rail, looking out at the stars. “Can you hear through the fires? Is that how you heard me that night at the base?”

“I can if I want to. The flames are more alive than you think... I only have to ask them to let me listen in.” She drew a line of flame along her bare arm. “There are so few who can talk to the fires... they usually give me anything I ask.”

“Usually?”

“Fire gets out of hand, even for me.” She snapped her fingers, light a flame on the tips. “I expect one day it will consume me.”

“Did you know that it might someday kill you, when you took it up?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?” Calida snarled at him, startling Kozmotis. “Did I know? I was young, I was intoxicated by the the mere sight of fire. Of course I knew, I didn’t care.” Smoke was pouring from her hair like a curtain. “I wanted it in the most beautifully self-destructive way possible.” She jerked to her feet, leaving a scorch mark behind her. 

“The same way young soldiers go rushing off into battle with dreams of glory, I ran into the fire like it was a lover’s embrace.” Sparks danced from her fingers, falling around her feet. 

Just as quickly as it had come, the anger vanished from her face, and the sparks and smoke faded away. She drew in a breath and held it a long moment, returning to her lantern glow. “I’m just a curiosity for you, I know,” she said in a low breath, “But I have seen far more than you ever will. There are horrors in this universe you cannot even dream of--the least of which are those outside yourself.” 

She stalked across the deck, disappearing into her cabin. A deckhand quickly splashed water over the place where she had been standing, eliminating any of the sparks that remained. Kozmotis winced.

 

“You didn’t say anything?” Andromeda looked horrified.

“What was I supposed to say?” Kozmotis looked at her over his mug. “She left before I could have said anything anyway.”

“I don’t know you could have told her you thought of her as a friend.” Andromeda rubbed her face. “You do think of her as a friend, don’t you? At least anything more than a curiosity.”

“I do,” Kozmotis insisted. 

“Then tell her.” 

“What did I miss?” Saul asked, sliding into the seat across from Andromeda.

“My brother is a colossal idiot,” Andromeda said flatly.

“Well that’s nothing new.”

“I appreciate the support, Saul.” Kozmotis picked at his dinner. Calida had yet to emerge from her cabin. 

“Calida accused Pitch here of thinking of her basically as a zoo animal and our genius in residence didn’t say anything to the contrary.” Andromeda looked like she might be about to punch him she was so angry. 

Saul gave a low whistle, raising his eyebrows at Kozmotis.

“She left before I could say something!”

“And this was how many hours ago?”

“Three,” Andromeda said shortly. “By the stars, Kozmotis, I will stab you with a fork.”

Kozmotis edged away from her. “What do you want me to do, exactly?”

“Get up off your ass and go talk to her.” Andromeda threw her hands up in the air. “And you say I’m the dumb one.”

“I do not say you’re the dumb one.”

“Yes you do stop lying and don’t change the subject.” She pointed her fork threateningly at him.

“What, now?”

“I wouldn’t test her,” Saul commented. “She looks like she’s about to take your eye out.”

“Yes,” Andromeda growled, “And you have such nice eyes, remember, all the girls and boys always said so. It would be a shame if you lost one.”

Kozmotis sighed and got to his feet. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Bring her with you or I won’t believe you went.”

“If I come back with my eyebrows singed off will that suffice?”

Andromeda made like she was going to throw the fork at him. “Alright, alright!” He made his way out of the mess hall, up the stairs to knock on Calida’s door.

There was no answer, but he could smell the smoke. “Calida?”

Nothing.

“You left before I could say anything, but I think of you as a friend, not a curiosity.” He paused a moment, fumbling for words. “I am curious about you but I genuinely enjoy your company, and I probably owe you more than one life debt.”

The door opened just a crack. He could see a fraction of Calida’s face, her dark eye studying him. “A friend.”

“If I can call you that.”

“Only Nightlight thinks of me as a friend.”

Kozmotis just stood there.

“I can’t tell if you’re being genuine or just a young idiot.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to accuse me of that.” He tried to smile, but he felt anxious. He didn’t really know how Calida would take this. She was just as unpredictable as fire, and for all he knew she might never speak to him again.

And, he realized, that thought was more horrible than he wanted to admit.

“Ugh, stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like an overgrown puppy.” Calida opened the door wider, leaning against the frame. “I hate it when men do that. You’re a grown man, stop making yourself look sympathetic, it makes it harder for me to hold a grudge.” She folded her arms over her chest. “You know what I hate about you, Kozmotis?”

“What?”

“You’re too bloody honest and honorable.” She shook her head. “And too pretty for you’re own good.” Calida looked tired. 

“Andromeda threatened to take my eye out with a spoon if I didn’t persuade you to join the rest of us for dinner.” Kozmotis smiled a little.

“Oh, what a loss that would be. I quite like your eyes.” She stepped out, closing the door behind her. “Alright, if I must. Surely she has some minor possession I can strip her of in a game of cards.”

 


End file.
